wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pierrot
Poor man who fell in love with Honey... Appearance "How could you ever imagine what it's like."-Pierrot A bent brown dragon stands in the cell. A criminal of love, his tawny eyes have a grey sheen and stare out into nothing. He has a empty and lonely look to him. No longer writhing in pain of heart break like the day you took him in but torn as plainly to see, His feelings eating away at his mind slowly and desecrating his outer form. His wings are long and flow down his arched spine in plumes. They are stained a translucent grey slate with warm fiery tips. Odd things they are. Patterned in orange streaks and lined with gold. Dragging on the ground has left them torn and brittle at the edges, covered in dust. His jaw line is soft and round, it compliments his saddened gaze. A patch of earthy brown covers the upper part and end of his snout like a gazelle nose and for someone so depressed his pale barley face remains rather stoic. His antenna look incapable of the normal sensing powers of SilkWings as thy are torn and point rigid in the air. His horns look comical under the antenna with their thick smooth curves. You could probably make a good weapon out of them if you so desired. Colored like a rhino beetle back scales fall down his back, spines and limbs. Gold dots are prominent on each one. Buttery underbelly scales layer his chest down to his tail. He is not the most striking SilkWing in the hives by far but he is still rather handsome. He's weak, you can tell but he is still adorned in the black shackles common of dragons in his position. How sad that this is where he is now... You suppose you should get prepared for what you'll have to do. There are very many things I would like to say to you, but i've lost my way and I've lost my words. Personality "I guess I should have been more careful." Speaking with him left you to no avail to any reliable evidence. You were shocked by his ability to stay calm. A good liar possibly... From what you've read about him he was a jovial but humble dragon before he came here. He was respected by his family and friends, well mannered and accepting of his place in society. Not one to start fights but didn't mind befriending SilkWings in that sort of state of mind. Very friendly and loving but reserved and not very playful. Someone who took things seriously and didn't put his emotions before his logical actions. Odd... You know he is much different now either way. Even though you only talked a few minutes ago you can hear him crying in the other room. He seems to be a romantic, or maybe just someone filled to the brim with philosophical nonsense about love and s**t like that. He talks to himself a lot now. It is very possible that he could have been hiding his true inner self underneath his hundred percent citizen mask for a good portion of his life. You could only get some of his colleagues and a few relatives to tell you things about him; you think that they could have lied... He didn't even respond to much to her name. He didn't even flinch or twitch or move like many other SilkWings would commonly do when lying. You won't be able to get Honey or anyone else with the information you have. How sad... There are very many places I would like to go but I can't find the key to open my door. History text The weight of my words- you can't feel it anymore. The weight of my words- you can't feel it anymore. Relationships Marble-|Negative| Honey-|???| Ilis-|Positive| There are very many ways I would like to break the spell you've cast upon me. Gallery Pierrot Ref.png|His ref I Guess We're Stuck Here Then.png|By Verglass!! TY! B7D2D158-56E8-4DB4-9826-97BA33FC9173.png| By Tideweaver! TY! Because all the time I sacrificed myself to make you want me, has made you haunt me... Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Characters